


Fácil hacer, difícil mantener

by GemaTalerico



Series: Baby History! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby!Fic, BabyHistory, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Mommy!Yuuri, Mpreg, Semi-AU(?), bebé que aprende a caminar, comedia, padres primerizos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaTalerico/pseuds/GemaTalerico
Summary: History se ha perdido en un supermercado.O como Yuuri y Viktor se dan cuenta de lo difícil que es tener una hija que está aprendiendo a caminar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Una artista de Tumblr (y facebook) hizo una graciosa viñeta que trataba de Viktor y Yuuri teniendo un hijo/hija llamada History por lo cual ellos literalmente “nacieron para hacer (a) Historia” y ya que en español seria un nombre femenino; ¡Felicidades, es una niña!
> 
> Por efectos de diferenciación y porque Yûri en japonés se pronuncia con una doble “U” que debe escribirse algo parecido a esto “Û” utilizare Yuuri en vez de Yûri, porque soy algo perezosa para poner ese acentuado cada que ponga el nombre, Yuri en ruso se escribe tal como se escucha, hasta donde puedo recordar.

Tener un hijo es como levantar una torre de legos muy alta pero delgada, era fácil comenzarla y llevarla a una altura conmensurable  en la cual  se encontrase cerca del límite de derrumbarse, pero mantenerla  así y seguir agregando legos era difícil. De esa manera, con ese  dulce y sencillo concepto, veían la paternidad Viktor y Yuuri.

Tener una hija era tan fácil como _hacerla,_ pero _criarla_  era algo por completo distinto.

History estaba creciendo y había aprendido a caminar, todos estaban tan felices por ello,  se había dado un estirón desde su séptimo mes aunque aún conservaba sus regordetas piernecillas y sus mejillas abultadas, Yuri había dicho que era obvio porque “Se parece demasiado a su  tonta  madre” mucho antes de que Viktor lo golpeara por decir algo ofensivo sobre su dulce princesa.

“Caminar” en realidad era un concepto fuerte para una bebé de diez meses, dio dos o tres  pasos tambaleantes para tomar un juguete, no más, y Viktor ya había estado llamando a sus padres, tomando fotos y formando un completo alboroto sobre su hermosa y dotada niña. Yuuri creía que estaba exagerando, Tory ya se había puesto de pie un par de veces antes, incluso flexionado las piernas para impulsarse de un lugar a otro y caído en el intento, Viktor simplemente la había _visto_ esta vez.

—¿Crees que podamos enseñarle a patinar pronto?— el excitado rostro de Viktor hizo a Yuuri bufar, su  abusada paciencia consideraba que envolver con cinta adhesiva la boca de su esposo era una buena idea. Viktor Nikiforov  era un hombre tozudo por sí sólo, pero Viktor Nikiforov siendo padre primerizo era llegar a un límite del que Yuuri no quería siquiera pensar.

—Sólo han sido tres pasos—replicó en japonés mientras empujaba una lata lejos del alcance de la nena dentro de su lugar en el carrito de compras, los grandes ojos azules de la bebé miraron a Yuuri para después barbotear un “mommy”, pasó una situación parecida cuando  dio sus primeras palabras. El video que se había vuelto viral de History diciendo “mommy” en las noticias aún era un pequeño dolor de cabeza—, no puedes decir que ha caminado sólo por que dio tres pasos, ni siquiera sé si lo que hizo puede llamarse “pasos” ¿Viktor?

¿Porque flexionar las piernas e impulsarse no podía llamarse “dar tres pasos”, verdad?

Viktor hizo esa particular mueca de fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios en un gesto contemplativo, debajo de la gorra que pretendía ocultar su célebre identidad los ojos azules brillaban con una idea. El atuendo de remera  y gorra en realidad  gritaba “superestrella pasando por aquí”, si se lo preguntaban a Yuuri.

—Dejare que ella te lo pruebe—concluyó con confianza—Ponla en el suelo.

—¿Eh?—History imitó el gesto desconcertado de Yuuri con las mejillas infladas, su agradable rostro tenia la redondez heredada de su abuela Hiroko pero los ojos azules hacían que su tez se viera más blanca, la prensa había descrito a la niña de cabello negro de suaves ondulaciones como una fragante muñequita que sería toda una primadonna* cuando creciera, ni Yuuri ni Viktor estaban de acuerdo con ello, era apenas una niña, ¡no podrían saber si a  ella también le gustaría patinar!

—Ponla en el suelo—repitió Viktor, con confianza.

Yuuri paró el carrito de compras frente a la sección de carnes frías y estrechó los ojos marrones con cierta desconfianza.

—El piso está sucio, alguien puede tropezar con ella.

—El lugar esta desolado—el hombre mayor señaló, era cierto, solían comprar en las tardes debido a que evitaban así a los fans y las concentraciones de personas, a Viktor y  a su ego nunca le habían molestado los fans y la prensa aduladora, pero desde que History había hecho acto de presencia mantener un perfil bajo era prioridad por encima de  su ego—, sólo deja que te lo demuestre. Dará un par de pasos y te callara por completo, ¿No es así, krasivyy*? 

—¡Dada!— respondió a carcajadas.

Negarse ni siquiera seria efectivo, Yuuri lo sabía, llevaba casado con Viktor el suficiente tiempo como para saber que esa discusión no la ganaría él. Tomó a Tory por debajo de sus pequeños y regordetes brazos y la plantó en el suelo con cierta resistencia a dejarla allí.

Pasaron unos segundos para que se pusiera de pie, dudosa, sus manitas pequeñas se agarraron de las barras estrechas del carrito y flexionó las piernas  mientras zapateaba feliz, el vestido amarillo floreado se ondulaba sobre sus piernas mientras reía y sus piecitos contra el piso hacían un gracioso sonido de “poop,poop”.

—Sólo está flexionando las piernas—Yuuri señaló como la obvia verdad.

Viktor frunció el ceño y replicó.

Poop, poop, poop

—Está caminando.

Poop, poop, poop

—Viktor, sólo esta flexionando las piernas,  más bien esta…¿marchando?

—Marchar es como caminar.

—Viktor.

—Yuuri.

¿A dónde se había ido el “Poop, poop”?

—¡¿Dónde está?!

El lugar donde estaba antes la pequeña bebé regordeta  de mejillas sonrojadas  estaba vacío y en su lugar sólo estaba uno de sus zapatos color verde agua.

—¡¿Dónde está?!—Yuuri chilló, Viktor parpadeó sin decir una sola palabra.

—Oh.

—¡¿“Oh”?!—una señora cerca de la sección de carnes frías saltó con el grito de Yuuri, el hombre japonés alzó los brazos mientras repasaba con ojos desesperados el pedazo de supermercado que podía abarcar su campo de visión ¡¿Por qué tenían que comprar en súper tiendas?!

Mientras comenzaba a transpirar, Viktor dio un par de pasos hasta el siguiente pasillo.

—No está por aquí.

—¡Viktor!—la  exclamación hizo que la señora los mirara con reticencia, Yuuri estaba allí a punto de entrar en pánico o llorar, tal vez algo peor si redirigía toda su terror  hacía él.

—No puede estar muy lejos—intento calmarlo con su deslumbrante sonrisa carismática—, sólo da tres pasos.

—P-pero gatea.

—Oh.

—Si algo le pasa, dormirás en el sofá cuando lleguemos a casa—fue una amenaza baja y sin mucha fuerza, Yuuri estaba más ocupado mirando a la nada con sus frías manos apretadas al pecho  y horribles pensamientos sobre su hija perdida abalanzándose sobre su mente, pero Viktor odiaba dormir en el sofá y sólo la mención de ello le provocaba calambres en la espalda y él lo sabía—, por una semana.

El hombre ruso se estremeció más no dijo una sola palabra, corrió en busca de la niña antes de que Yuuri en verdad entrara en pánico.

Viktor no había regresado cuando la misma señora bajita que había estado cerca de la sección de las carnes frías regreso con la pequeña en los brazos para entregársela al catatónico y pálido hombre japonés.

—Estaba en el pasillo de al lado, junto a los cereales—History levantó los brazos para que Yuuri la cargara, este murmuró un gracias muy bajito  una y otra vez mientras besaba la cabellera de su hija y la abrazaba muy fuerte contra su pecho—, a todos se nos pierden una vez en la vida—la mujer bromeó.

Yuuri asintió sin prestar mucha atención a la declaración, nunca más caería en los juegos tontos de Viktor.

Al siguiente día el tema principal de una revista era sobre como los primerizos padres Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov dejaban a su hija  jugar sola en el supermercado sin supervisión, adjuntado  a una foto vistosa de History gateando lejos de ambos mientras discutían lo que se podría adivinar era una banalidad.

Al final Viktor si durmió en el sofá, y fue por un mes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que la serie tiene tres capítulos emitidos y es imposible saber muchas de las reacciones de los personajes, pero por lo poco que se ha visto de Viktor y Yûri, creo que Yûri puede ser de ese tipo de padres que simplemente se queda hiperventilando en un estado de pánico intenso (además, el que es nervioso es casi canon) y a Viktor como ese padre que no ve las cosas tan mal y simplemente intuye que está “Por allí” mientras busca (son normalmente el tipo de padres que tienen la razón) y al que se le puede amenazar con tener fuera de su alcance el trasero de su conyugue, no soy realmente muy buena con la comedia porque casi todo me da risa, así que considero cualquier incongruencia como una gran cosa chistosa por lo que es muy probable que este Dabble no dé verdadera risa. Mas sigo riendo con el nombre de “History”, por Dios, hay que darle sus pésames a la adorable History Nikiforov-Katsuki.  
> Muchas gracias por haber leído :)
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> (1*) Primadonna: Nombre que se le asigna a las estelares de operas, ballettes y intuyo, patinaje sobre hielo (si no es así, por favor corregirme)  
> (2*)Krasivvy: Se supone que es algo parecido a Princesita, en ruso.


End file.
